Real Love
by Othmaine
Summary: Private and Kowalski have been friends for a long time, but do the two of them really want to be just friends? Kovate One-Shot!


**Nobody's POV**

It was a rather normal morning for the penguin team. After a brief period of crankiness from getting up so early and some breakfast, the team had begun the day's training.

Skipper didn't have anything in particular that he wanted to touch on with the team, so he just decided to run over some intermediate-level skills

"Nice job today boys!" Beamed a satisfied Skipper.

The penguins high-fived each other, celebrating a job well done.

"So does this mean...we get the rest of the day off?" Kowalski asked.

"Well I-"

The other three penguins started to beg their leader.

"Alright, alright! I suppose you _do_ deserve it."

"Yay! Thank you sir!" Private said.

"No problem soldier. On that note, anyone up for snow cones?" Skipper asked.

"ME!" Replied a very excited Rico.

"How about you two?"

"No thank you Skipper. Not really feeling in the mood for snow cones today." Private said.

"I would be interested any other day Skipper, but I have an invention that needs to be finished. I've been working on the darn thing all week and haven't made much progress." Kowalski said.

Skipper cocked a brow at the two penguins in front of him, but then just shrugged it off.

"Suit yourselves. Let's go Rico!" Said Skipper.

Private and Kowalski watched as their leader followed by the weapon's expert slid out of sight.

"Well, if you need me," Kowalski started as he opened the hatch and hurried down. "you know where to find me." Kowalski finished, motioning to his lab.

Private gave an understanding nod and walked over to the couch. He was debating whether to watch the TV, but the rushed slam of the lab door knocked that idea out of his head.

**Private's POV**

I don't know why Kowalski was in such a rush. I guess whatever he's working on must be important.

For the longest time I just sat down and twiddled my flippers. I didn't really feel in the mood to watch the telly, so I just escaped to my thoughts.

Training went well today. I don't mean to sound biased, but I think I did pretty well today. At least Skipper was impressed.

One thing I did notice was that Kowalski was acting strange the entire time. He's normally cheerful and attentive, but today he just seemed, well, different. I'm not really sure how to describe it. He was either sad, angry, or maybe a mix.

I let out a sigh and looked over at the lab door.

The poor guy spends too much time working in that lab. Kowalski loves to invent, but he stresses out a lot about it too. I think all he needs is a long break to help him relax. That's it. A break.

I rose from the couch and walked over to the lab door. I knocked lightly, not wanting to overly disturb whatever he was doing.

**Kowalski's POV**

I was in the process of making a breakthrough when I heard a knock. I waited a few seconds before finally getting up to answer the door.

"Oh, hello Private." I said.

"Hello Kowalski. Uh, is it alright if I come in?" He asked.

Let's see, if I say yes then I might not get as much work done, but I will at least have some time to socialize which should help my well-being. If I say no, than the opposite would be true. Eh, why the heck not?

"Alright."

I walked back to my work space and motioned for Private to sit next to me. He didn't say anything at first, so I just resumed my work.

"So, anything on your mind?" I asked him.

"Well yes, actually. I was wanting to suggest that you take a break from inventing for a few days."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You haven't really been acting like yourself lately. Whenever I see you, you always look stressed. I think whatever you have been working on has got to your head."

I wonder why he is so concerned about me. I mean, that's Private for you, but why is paying extra attention to me?

"Stress is a natural part of scientific study. If I am stressed that merely means that I have made progress."

"But Kowalski, is making progress worth it if it means getting stressed all the time?" Private asked.

"I...suppose."

"Kowalski, this isn't you. It's been a while since I've seen you actually happy, and to be perfectly honest with you, I miss seeing your smile."

"Really?"

Private nodded. I could feel my face boiling over and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"Please take a break. For me. Okay?"

"S-sure." I answered.

Private smiled and stood up. He grabbed my flipper and led me outside of the lab. I felt confused the entire time. The sensation that was running through my body from his touch made me feel...good. Amazing actually.

He brought me over to the couch and had me sit down. He turned on the TV and switched it to the science channel which was playing a show about Einstein's Theory of Relativity.

When he sat down next to me, I noticed that he never let go of my flipper.

"Uh, you can let go now." I said.

"Oh, sorry."

He quickly let go of my flipper and looked the other direction. I could make out a blush on his face as well.

**Private's POV**

I didn't know what I was doing. I stared off into the other direction and prayed that he couldn't see the tint of pink on my face. This seemed wrong on SO many levels, but I guess part of me didn't really care, because I reached over and grabbed his flipper again.

He looked a little surprised, but he didn't say anything this time. After a few minutes, I noticed that he was lightly rubbing it.

I felt like I was in heaven. I had so many conflicting feelings right now, but this just felt to good for me to care about anything. For the first time since we were together in the lab, our eyes met.

His beak slowly curved into a smile, and after a few seconds I did the same.

"I uh, um what I want I'm trying to say is that I, uh..." I started to mumble.

I couldn't get a full sentence out because of how aroused I was about this whole situation.

Kowalski softly put his other flipper on my beak and started to lean closer.

"You talk too much."

Before I knew what was happening, he crashed his beak against mine. I was in shock for a few minutes, but then started to return the favor. He started to caress my sides while I started running my flipper through his chest feathers.

This lasted for about fifteen minutes. I didn't want to be the one to break the kiss, but I felt like if I didn't take full breaths, I would pass out.

He looked sweetly into my eyes and started to rub my cheek.

"You were right about what you said before. I think all I needed was a break."

I smiled and started to lean my head on his shoulder. Nothing could end this moment, or at least that's what I thought until I heard the hatch being kicked open.

Kowalski and I scrambled to disconnect ourselves from each other and moved to opposite ends of the couch.

Skipper was the first to jump down followed by an agitated Rico.

"What a day!" Skipper said in a harsh tone.

"Is everything all right sir? Oh! How were the snow cones?" Private asked.

"Well we WERE going to get snow cones, but we ran into a bit of trouble along the way! I mean, how were we supposed to know that Officer X got a job as a snow cone vender?! I really want to see that guys work portfolio because he just seems like he can get a job as ANYTHING!" Skipper said.

"Uh huh!" Added Rico.

Skipper took a deep breath and then looked back at Private and Kowalski.

"Well, on the bright side we did manage to get X fired again. Anyway, what did you two do today? Did you finish that invention that you were telling me about earlier Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"No sir, I just decided to take a break instead." Kowalski said.

"Yes! A break! Nothing else!" Private said.

"Well at least someone had a nice day." Skipper said, walking away to get his second coffee of the day.

Kowalski looked back at me and winked. We both know that what transpired today was much more than a break. Better than a break if you ask me.

**This is my first story so let me know how I did and what I can improve on! (P.S Sorry for the large amount of title changes. I just couldn't find one that fit the story properly! XD) One more thing! This is Landon8041! I have just changed my screen name to Othmaine because that is what I use for most of my social media accounts. Just made some pretty big changes to the story so I decided I would re-upload it. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Edit: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for my long absence from writing! I had my tonsils out a few weeks ago, so all I really wanted to do was sleep. This week is going to be pretty busy for me in school, so next week will probably be when I fully get back on track. As for this, I just felt like updating it. It was my first fanfic after all, so after applying what I've picked up, I think it's pretty dang good. Or maybe it sucks. You can decide! XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
